Free falling
by Furny
Summary: A devious roommate of Troy's tricks Gabriella into thinking Troy doesn't want her. She leaves carrying his child, but Troy won't give up until he proves he never said what she thinks.Can Troy prove it or will Troy and Gabriella never reunite?Troyella!R
1. leaving

I can't stand her. I'm breaking up with her. I'd rather be burned to death then marry her. I'd rather go free falling off a building then live with her. She's rude, she's unkind, she's dirty, she smells bad, and she is clingy…

I turned off the tape recorder that I found addressed to me outside my dorm. I stared in shock and brokeness at the white wall in front of me. That voice wasn't just any, it was Troy's. It was my boyfriend's. I just don't understand it. He tells me he loves me, he says he cares and he says that he thinks I'm the only one for him, but then… he goes and does something like this. We even agreed on the same college to be together. This is unforgivable. I don't think I can look in his beautiful blues eyes and pretend I didn't hear anything. That's why, right then, I decided to leave. That night Troy was out with his friends, so I know that he wouldn't walk in.

After packing my stuff, I grabbed a piece of paper, there was something Troy should know whether or not he cares.

"Dear Troy,

someone slipped a tape recorder by my door. I listened to it and it brought tears to my eyes. I can't believe you said that. When you read this, I won't be here, yes I'm leaving. I'm transferring schools, because I don't want to see you again. Don't even think about coming and asking for forgiveness… I don't think I will ever be able to forgive you. One more thing, Troy I'm having your child. Hope you're happy because now this kid is going to grow up without you." She scribbled down.

_Earlier the day before…_

"Troy, you don't want to get married yet. You should think about this more." Troy's roommate Tyler said as they were playing basketball together.

"I made up my mind." Troy said.

"But Troy you have the rest of your life. You're only twenty-one." Tyler said. He wanted him to focus on the team, not his girl.

"Look Tyler…I can't stand being without her. I'm never breaking up with her, tomorrow, I'm proposing. I'd rather be burned to death then marry someone else then her. I'd rather go free falling off a building then live without her. She's never rude, she's never unkind, she's never dirty, she never smells bad, and she is never clingy. I love her more then you will ever know." Troy finished.

"Whatever man, I'll be back later." Tyler said turning a small tape recorder off and bringing it to his room to modify.

Later in the present… 

Troy was walking along the hallway with a small velvet box in his pocket that he was fingering. He was excited, but as soon as he opened the small envelope taped to the door that was addressed to him along with a tape, he took off down the hall and outside to the front of the building. From the door he saw a cab driver throwing her stuff into the trunk, but as he ran out, she got in the car and the cab driver started it. Troy raced to it, she looked back at him and frowned with tears in her eyes.

"GABRIELLA!" Troy yelled to her, but she didn't stop the cab, she didn't say anything, she looked back at him with a new look in her eyes. A look of burning hatred, not for him, but for what he had done… she could never hate him.

"And so, the chase begins." Troy whispered to himself going upstairs to pack. He was going to take a break from school and find her, figure out this mess, marry her, and come back to college with her and their child. He wouldn't give up.

* * *

R&R PLEASE!


	2. Phone convos

"TROY!" Reporters were yelling his name at him. They wanted to know where he was going.

"Troy where are you going and why?" One reporter asked.

"My girlfriend ran away. I need to find her… in fact. Here's a picture of her-" He held a picture of her to the camera. "If you see her, call 564-754-2344, don't bother trying to get a hold of me, it is my friend's. He will screen the calls so only call if you know where she is or have seen her." Troy said to the news. It was his phone number, but he didn't want everyone calling it.

"Why did she leave?" Another reporter asked.

"I don't have time to explain, I have to leave, bye." Troy said dragging his luggage to his car.

"Taylor, that tape was horrible!" Gabriella yelled on the phone.

"He probably didn't mean it!" Taylor told her.

"I'm on my way. I transferred to Harvard like you!" Gabriella screamed to her.

"That's great! Although, I think you should face Troy." Taylor told her.

"What is there to face? He said those things, and as long as he said them, I won't forgive him… Now I'm almost there, so bye." Gabriella told her friend.

* * *

"Gabriella is everything to me Chad!" Troy screamed to his friend. 

"Troy calm down, you'll find her eventually!" Chad told him back.

"You don't understand buddy. Gabriella is carrying my child." Troy told him.

"She took Cherry?" Chad asked referring to Troy's dog back with his parents.

"No Chad, she's literally carrying my child." Troy told him.

"What are you saying?" Chad asked.

"Let's take this slow… Gabriella… is… Preg…nant." Troy said slowly.

"…. OOHHH! Wait! She's pregnant?" Chad asked.

"Yes, she left me a note." Troy said.

"Then we have to find her and get this straightened out." Chad said.

"YES I TOLD YOU!" Troy yelled.

"Ok ok where would she go?" Chad asked.

"Hold on I have another call." Troy said switching calls.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Yes, I am reporting that I saw Gabriella Montez. She's at Harvard Law." The woman said.

"Who is this?" Troy asked.

"Taylor Mckessie." She said.

"So she turned to you?" Troy asked.

"Yea, she thinks I'm talking to my mom. What really happened?" Taylor asked.

"I don't know but I didn't say those things. You have to believe me." Troy said.

"I believe you Troy, but Gabriella convinced herself you want nothing to do with her." Taylor said.

"Alright, thanks Taylor." Troy said.

"Yep, bye Troy." Taylor said.

"Bye." Troy replied switching back to Chad.

"Chad, I'm taking a trip to Harvard Law." Troy told him.

"You mean, we." Chad corrected.

"Thanks buddy meet you at the airport at six. Bye." Troy said.

"Bye." Chad hung up.

"Gabriella, here I come." Troy said to no one.

* * *

R&R! I need ideas... Any suggestions? 


	3. convincing

"Come in Troy." Taylor told him.

"Thanks." Troy said pulling Chad after him.

"How have you been boys?" Taylor asked the two.

"Good except this whole run away from Troy thing…" Troy chuckled dryly.

"Well Gabriella went to the store, she will be back in a it." Taylor told them.

"Great, now how do I tell her that I didn't say that?" Troy asked.

"I don't know Troy." Taylor sighed.

"How about getting on your knees and begging." Chad suggested.

"That is the stupidest-… wait… that might not be a bad idea." Troy told him.

"Taylor let me in!" A yell came form outside.

"Just a minute!" Taylor yelled back.

"Troy and Chad, hide for a minute so she actually comes in." Taylor told them in a hushed voice.

"Hurry up Taylor!" Gabriella yelled.

"I'm her I'm here." Taylor said opening the door.

"Ok, I bought a movie for us to watch tonight." Gabriella told her.

"Ok why don't you go to the living room and get it ready." Taylor suggested.

"Ok." Gabriella agreed and walked into the room. She put the movie down and looked around. She had a feeling she was being watched.

"Hello Gabriella." Troy said coming out of his hiding spot.

"T-Troy!" Gabriella jumped.

"Before you say anything, I want to say that I didn't say those things on that tape. Someone taped me and mixed up my words." Troy told her.

"Troy how could someone do that?" Gabriella asked but he pulled out the tape. Tape/Troy…

"I can't stand-" Troy played the first line but paused it.

"Being without-" Troy said and played the next part.

"her. I'm-" Troy paused it again.

"_never_" Troy said making sure there was emphasis on the simple word.

"breaking up with her-" Troy played it.

"tomorrow, I'm _proposing._" Troy said putting A LOT of emphasis on a certain word.

"I'd rather be burned to death then marry-" 

"someone else then-"

"her. I'd rather go free falling off a building then live with-" 

"out-"

"her. She's-" 

"_never_-"

"rude, she's-" 

"_never_-"

"unkind, she's-" 

"_never_-"

"dirty, she-" 

"_never_-"

"smells bad, and she is-" 

"_never_-"

"clingy." Troy paused dramatically.

"I love her more then you will ever know." Troy finished.

"I am so sorry Troy." Gabriella cried and fell to her knees.

"Just know, no matter what, I love you. I would never say that. And… would you consider coming back, and marrying me?" Troy asked.

"Of course, and I saw what you said on TV. I should have known you wouldn't say that." Gabriella said.

"Hey hey hey, Gabriella don't worry, we're back together and that's what matters. We love each other, we're going to get married, and we're going to have a baby… a baby." Troy repeated and fell over onto Taylor's couch as if he fainted.

"Troy come on, get up." Gabriella told him.

"But I fainted." Troy complained.

"Troy." Gabriella said firmly.

"You know Gabriella, chasing you around the country is hard work." Troy told her.

"Well I'm glad you were willing to go through that hard work for me." Gabriella told him.

"Gabs, I would do it ten times a day but only for you." Troy said and pulled her out to his car.

"Looks liked they're happy again…" Chad said to Taylor.

"Yea and it looks like they left you here with me." Taylor stated.

"What? They left?" Chad asked freaking out.

"Yea you better call a taxi so you can get home." Taylor told him.

"Yea… you know, I only broke up with you so you wouldn't give up your dream to go to Harvard." Chad admitted.

"Really?" Taylor asked.

"Yea, I know you were planning to come with us, so I broke up with you." Chad told her.

"Chad, you know dreams change." Taylor said.

"I know, my dream was to be a basketball player, and I am, but now it's to get married and have my own children." Chad told her.

"My dream changed too… I think that was one of the nicest things anyone ever did for me, but I miss you, you and Gabriella and Troy." Taylor said.

"I'm sorry." Chad told her.

"It's ok, I think I know what I have to do." Taylor said.

"You do whatever you need to, I hope through all this you will find in your heart to be friends with me." Chad looked down, but Taylor lifted his head to face her and kissed him square on the lips


End file.
